wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christin Kratt
C.png 'Christin Kratt' Christina Margaret Kratt is a member of the Wild Kratts crew; she is the youngest Kratt, and like her brothers, possesses a playful side and is characterized by the color hot pink. (All pictures made by skyfall00silva on DeviantArt) Physical Appearance Christin is a young teenager, 15 years old and the shortest member of the family at only 4'8. She usually wears hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a hot pink jacket with the zipper zipped almost all the way up and black-brown stripes running across the sides with the sleeves rolled up, along with her Creature Power Suit. She has blue eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair, with a magenta headband maintaining its bell shape. In Polar Bears Don't Dance, she wore a pink jacket, jeans, and boots, along with her Creature Power Suit. Christin's favorite color is hot pink. Personality Like her brothers, Christin is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. She often becomes motherly towards baby animals, and often names them for Martin. She is also autistic, which makes her obsess over tiny details and certain creatures. Unfortunately, due to her small stature, when she miniaturizes, she's hard to find if she's not with her brothers or activated in a suit. She can also become distracted and needs constant supervision, and can also be impulsive. However, if she's in a power suit, her autistic traits will calm down as she focuses on the powers of her suit. Abilities Christin works with her brothers, Martin and Chris, and her friends to learn about animals and save them when necessary. She uses her creature knowledge, outdoor skills, and creature powers to save the creature world, and has extensive knowledge of various creatures, particularly wild cats, as she is an aspiring zoologist. She is an exceptional runner, and also knows how to hurdle, snowboard, water ski, skate inline and "manta board". Trivia *Christin loves running, and her most used creature power discs are the cheetah, the wolf, and the pronghorn. *In "Tazzy Chris", it would be shown that Christin has disliked Zach since childhood, even if her brothers were more forgiving, and has learned to be kinder towards him. *Christin is ambidextrous, but prefers using her right hand. *Gourmand often calls Christin 'Shrimp,' due to her love for pink and her small size. He has called her 'Side Dish' in Platypus Cafe. *Zach calls her 'Pinkie', and occasionally 'Wild Brat' *Donita calls her by her full first name, 'Christina,' a name she despises *Christin, when compared to MLP: FIM, her traits would most match those of Applejack, loyal to family, athletic and loves animals *Christin's full name is Christina Margaret Kratt *Christin sucks her thumb and mumbles in her sleep *Her star sign is Leo *She can sing and dance, and loves when Martin plays guitar, such as in 'Prairie Who' *since chilling with the dingoes she loves popcorn and kangaroos *even though Martin Kratt and Chris Kratt are her two brothers,she has marple Charlie kratt as her other siblings Category:Edward Category:Deceased characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Fanon Child Category:Those erased Category:Children